


Weird Dream

by AmberSurge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSurge/pseuds/AmberSurge
Summary: Zeke takes advantage of Eren when he's passed out from drinking too much alcohol.





	Weird Dream

It’s in the late hours of the night that Zeke makes his way to Eren's room. It’s quiet in the apartment that they both share and Zeke enters his younger brother's room with no disturbances.

Ever since Zeke graduated from college and finally decided to move out, his brother had been persistent on staying with him. It took a lot of convincing from both parents, but for Zeke, it was all worth it to see the look of excitement on Eren's face. No doubt that his little brother was looking forward to spending time together and gaining a sense of independence from their mother and father. 

Eren was so precious. No matter what, Zeke promised himself he would always be there for his little sibling. 

Discarded clothing lay on the floor, a sign that the effects of the drinks must have been stronger on Eren than Zeke imagined. 

Earlier that day, after the tedious hours of work, Zeke stupidly brought home a strong case of alcoholic beverages to calm down. It probably, no, definitely wasn't smart for him to be drinking around his underage brother. He never did so around their living space, but Zeke soon found himself addicted. Hopefully, this would be a one time occurance. Until Eren decided to interrupt his awful habit. 

"I knew you've been drinking... So, what is it this time? You know it's bad for you and also it makes your breath stink." Eren scrunched up his nose.

"Sorry..." Zeke wishes he wasn't so obvious about it. Not like he could fix his own disgusting mind. People like Zeke find that when they drink alcohol, they can relax, and it helps them to temporarily forget the things that are bothering them. For instance, the thought of how Eren would react if he pinned his little bro to the wall, kissed and thrusted his tounge down Eren's throat. How cute his little whimpers and quiet moans would be around his cock. That was only the beginning.

"I don't understand what's so great about it." Eren sat down, next to Zeke on the sofa, and proceeded to pick up one of the glass bottles in his hand. He glanced over at his older brother. "Let me try some." 

"No, you're too young." But Zeke knew that if Eren insisted on it, he couldn't deny his adorable brother. Which is why Eren was in his current state. 

Of course it's the sight of Eren sleeping, which greeted him on the bed that is most heartwarming. Where Zeke was considerably as handsome as their father could be, his brother was more than just pretty. And now lying there asleep in just a thin oversized shirt that barely covered his upper thighs, Zeke could truly take in his brother’s form. Those long limbs and lean muscle under soft and light tan skin. Features that looked so sharp when Eren was awake and feisty were now innocent and relaxed.

No man or woman has been with him, Zeke is sure of that. Eren has always been disinterested and withdrawn, quick to spit insult at any who try. His little brother preferred being on his own, not wanting relationships to tie him down.

Zeke wants to show him. Eren should know how the touch of another could please him. But Zeke is greedy. Eren is unmarked and untouched and it’s delicious. No one but someone of the same position will be touching him. His cute brother is a prince and only he should be able to touch him like that.

Not noticing how he had been approaching further, Zeke was close enough to touch the brunette now and he smiled as he ran his fingers oh so lightly over Eren’s ankle. His brother doesn’t move, his sleep is too deep, face buried in the pillows and Zeke thanks the alcohol for that. Eren would freak out and protest if he woke. His weakness is that he’s too shy. He wouldn’t let Zeke do this to him. But Zeke knows his brother; he knows that Eren needs this.

His fingers track up Eren's leg. His skin is smooth, smoother than Zeke’s ever will be. He’s hairless here and Zeke wants to lift Eren's shirt up, see if he’s just as hairless in the places where he’ll be most sensitive. Zeke has time to take this slow though, it’s barely into the next day and he has hours to play and guide his brother’s body.

Zeke climbs onto the bed and his next touch is firmer, more confident. Zeke’s hands trail up to Eren’s thighs where he begins to massage the flesh. Eren shifts in his sleep but no more and Zeke continues his ministrations. Let Eren enjoy this. His skin felt warm to the touch and Zeke thinks his cool hands probably feel nice.

“You did your best brother,” Zeke murmurs and presses harder to work out the knots in Eren’s thighs. “You aren't able to withstand drinking as much as I can, but this you will enjoy.” Muscles tense and then loosen under his hands and he hears Eren sigh. He’s turned his face more to the side now, soft skin framed by dark brown hair. A particularly difficult knot has Zeke working Eren’s thigh until Eren’s unconsciously spreading his legs.

Zeke moves in-between them and considers where to touch next. He’d only need a finger to shift the fabric of Eren’s clothing up, reveal his intimate parts to him. No need to rush though. And when the shirt is pulled up, there’s no way Zeke can stop himself from reaching up and stroking his hands up Eren’s sides. Eren’s so much smaller, so much less muscle and yet so strong. Zeke presses through the fabric, moving higher and under Eren, seeking out those pink nubs that he can tease.

Zeke is gentle at first. He’s not sure what his brother can take and so he runs a finger around each of Eren’s nipples. It’s a pressure barely there through the fabric, a touch as light as can be. Zeke builds up the strength slowly, still just circling until Eren gasps and shifts and Zeke smiles as his boldness grows. The next touch is a pinch and a twist, the continuous movement of Zeke’s hands until Eren begins to shiver.

“You like that?” Zeke whispers and he feels his own cock stir when Eren turns his head slightly more and a little noise escapes him. Minutes pass like this and by now Zeke is wishing he could see everything. Eren’s nipples must be pink and sore by now, sensitive to the way Zeke squeezes them between two fingers and tugs at them. There are more gasping sounds, tight exhales and inhales and Eren’s body moves under him. Eren’s lost in a dream now, one where Zeke’s pleasing hands are just his imagination.

“These are not even the most sensitive parts of you and yet you like it so much. It’s here," Zeke moves his hands suddenly, pushes them under the shirt and cups Eren’s ass. “That you will be most pleased.”

Eren is smooth and soft and firm all at the same time. No undergarments lie in the way of Zeke’s touch and he proceeds to squeeze and knead the flesh.

On his stomach with his legs spread Eren is perfectly positioned for Zeke to spread his cheeks, pull them apart to reveal his tight little hole. Zeke was right. Eren is just as hairless here as he is everywhere else and he doesn’t pause to question it. Eren is beautiful in all places and Zeke has the time to just take it in.

Eren would not like Zeke to see him like this, Zeke is sure of this. For that, he’s grateful that Eren has slept through all this. This is intimate and precious and Zeke thinks Eren wouldn’t understand if he now awoke. How is he supposed to resist showing his brother how good it can be?

Eren will like this.

Zeke leans down, hands still spreading Eren’s cheeks. The first touch of his tongue to Eren’s hole is merely a quick swipe. Eren’s scent is strongest here. It’s clean and fresh and so Eren that Zeke’s second swipe of his tongue is frantic and gluttonous. A shiver runs through Eren and then there’s a hiccupped gasp. It’s an unusual feeling for Eren but Zeke’s continuous licks at his hole shortly have his brother panting.

“Enjoy this, brother,” Zeke mumbles, runs his tongue around the rim of Eren’s hole and then sucks at it aggressively.

“Ah!” The sound that leaves Eren’s lips is high pitched and foreign, a sound of delight and pleasure. Zeke needs to hear it more often.

Eren is restless now. He shifts about, bed sheets now wrinkled from being twisted in his hands. Eren’s face must be flushed now, hair tangled from the thrashing about, mouth making a lovely open shape around all his noises. Zeke wants to look. But he’s not going to take his mouth away now, not when he’s now licking into Eren, pushing into that tightness with his tongue.

It feels exquisite. The one place where Eren is warmest and he’s clamping down on Zeke’s tongue, trying to pull him in deeper. Zeke’s tongue isn’t enough for something like that but Eren still whines and accepts the pleasure forced upon him. Zeke pulls back, places a kiss over the skin and then gives sharp quick flicks of the tongue over Eren’s hole. Eren gasps and Zeke soothes the sensitive skin with a long swipe of his tongue from Eren’s perineum up to his tightening hole.

Zeke knows how to please. He knows what drives women delirious, what makes them eager and what makes them come and the same things work on Eren.

Eren is hard, pressing down on the sheets unconsciously. He must be dripping. Zeke won’t play with him there though, not when Eren is wanton with pleasure. There’s only so much he’ll be able to take.

Zeke takes Eren apart with every press of his tongue. He kisses and sucks, makes Eren wet and aching and then does it again just so Zeke can hear him sob. He’s graceful even like this, arching into every swipe of Zeke’s tongue, body quivering delicately.

It’s almost too much for Zeke. Here’s his brother, a man usually so determined and outgoing, reduced to whimpering and trembling as he’s fucked by Zeke’s tongue. Eren’s so responsive when his hole is played with it’s almost addictive. He could continue like this, bring Eren to orgasm with just his tongue, but there are others things they can do.

Eren is just as greedy as his brother. This can’t be enough for him.

He pulls away and Eren whines; his hole now slick with saliva and a light shade of red from all the attention. Eren’s pushing back against nothing now, enticing and begging.

“Oh little brother. How needy you are. Someone needs to be taking care of you. You need to be touched here, don’t you?” Zeke whispers and circles his finger around Eren’s wet hole.

“Ngh!”

Zeke presses with his finger, hinting at pushing inside and almost groans at the way Eren presses back. “You’ve never had anything here before have you? But you need it now. It’s okay Eren.” He pushes his finger in up to the first knuckle. There’s not quite enough lubricant but Eren is shaking and clenching around him. He’s gripping the bed sheets, hard cock rubbing against it, and Zeke wants no one else to see Eren like this.

He pushes all the way in and begins to thrust in a way that’s slow and gentle. It needs to be good for Eren and Zeke lets him gets used to the unfamiliar stretch. Soon Eren is rocking back into his touch and Zeke considers letting his brother come undone like this, fucking himself on Zeke’s hand until he spills onto the bed sheets. It’s a wonderful sight, his finger disappearing into Eren’s stretched hole over and over.

Zeke grins and then curls his finger up and rubs.

“Ah! Aah~!” Eren’s body jerks, everything clenching and unclenching and Zeke takes delight in repeating his actions, pressing up on that spot inside Eren that has him struggling to breathe. His brother likes the stretch, likes the press on his prostate and the feeling of being fucked.

Wow. Zeke is tempted. He’s hard and desires to press Eren down further into the sheets and bury his cock inside him. He wants to draw truly desperate sounds from Eren, watch as he’s overcome with pleasure. Zeke’s cock would please him much more than just his finger.

Zeke growls and the next push of his finger is almost cruel, too rough that it makes Eren cry and tremble.

Not now. Not today. There will be another time.

“Mmmh! Ah!” Every harsh press of his finger punches a sound from Eren’s lips. Face twisted, hair tangled, a pretty mess as he just takes and takes. Eren doesn’t know what he’s doing to Zeke. So unaware of his brother’s struggle with self-control.

Zeke takes him to the edge and keeps him there. Rubbing over his sweet spot and completely spoiling Eren with pleasure. He knows Eren will come like this, rubbing against the sheets, having his sweet hole fingered and tormented and suddenly Zeke doesn’t want to prolong this any further.

Eren comes with the tense of his body and choked off little whines. His toes curl and fingers claw into the sheets and Zeke thinks he’s perfect. He eases and Zeke withdraws his finger, leaving his hole clenching around nothing looking a little red and sore. Eren’s lying in his own come but Zeke decides not to clean him up. Right now he’s happy for Eren to awake alone and satisfied. Let his brother think this was all a pleasant dream.

He has to reluctantly pull himself away from Eren’s bed. It would do him no good to now get caught by his brother if he wishes to return at a future date. And Zeke will return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is messed up lol. I've just been reading the latest manga chapters and seeing zeke oniichan working with eren is soooo cute!! nwn but then this happened aghh. TwT <3


End file.
